1. Field
The following description relates to a caterpillar for a cable mobile robot and a cable mobile robot using the same, and more particularly, to a caterpillar for a cable mobile robot wherein the contact area between the caterpillar and a cable is increased so that the cable can be moved more easily, and a cable mobile robot using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A steel wire rope is an intensive steel wire cable that is made by twisting together several strands of wire each of which is made by twisting together several threads of thinner wires.
These types of ropes are used in suspension bridges where main cables are supported by towers and anchorages, and a stiffening girder is supported by suspenders that are suspended from the cables. In other words, a suspension bridge is built by hanging intensive steep wire ropes over two towers like clotheslines and then suspending a bridge from the ropes.
Steel wire ropes are also used for supporting elevators that are transportation means in apartments and high buildings.
As such, steel wire ropes are used in objects related to daily lives of humans and thus need to be examined on a regular basis. However, it may be difficult to put in workers to where the steel wire ropes are installed, which is a problem.
In order to resolve this problem, much research is being conducted on robots capable of moving along a steel wire rope.
However, since a cable such as a steel wire rope is made by twisting several strands of wires as aforementioned, when using a wheel for motion, the wheel would have to move along valleys and ridges formed by the steel wire rope, and thus it may be difficult to make a smooth movement, which is a problem.